For now it's DA, but that's just for now
by Sgath Seun
Summary: Professor Umbridge fired Professor Twerlawny and Dumbeldore hires a former Hogwarts student, who has connections to Harry's Mother and father, Romance blooms all that good stuff, please read and reply,any sudgestions would be really great! thanks
1. Prolouge

DA  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, two things. I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters except Professor Sgath. The next thing is this is my first fan fic or story for that matter, (please be kind, and any suggestions any of you might have would be greatly appreciated) I always had lots of idea's just never wrote them down.  
  
NOTE'S: The scenes will sometimes cross from the teachers, the Order of the Phoenix characters (Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Bill Weasly, Lupin, Siris, etc) and the students (Harry, Hermonie, Ron, etc)  
  
Description: The story is based around the fifth Harry Potter book. Professor Umbridge has just fired Professor Twelany a month before Christmas. Professor Dumbeldore has hired a young former Hogwarts student to teach in her place, what will happen.ohohoh yea I suck at wrapping things up.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was late in the night while Professor Dumbeldore waited expectantly at his desk. Professor Umbridge had just fired the divination teacher Professor Twerlany two hours before hand. Just as he was expecting it the door to Professor Dumbeldore's office opened just as it had years before except instead of a small timid girl, a young woman had just walked into the dimmed office trying to balance both her personal belongings and her teaching implements. Dumbeldore smiled and stood up from his desk, "Good- evening Ava Sgath", "And how are your parents? I didn't get a chance to speak with them at out last meeting, as I had to leave rather suddenly." said Professor Dumbledore, smiling and offering the possible professor a seat.  
  
"Oh sir they are very good, they told me to say hello, I just want to thank you again for this opportunity it really is an honor" said Professor Sgath almost falling into the chair, from the weight of her bags.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Professor Sgath for a short minute, smiled with his brilliant blue eye's twinkling and said, "You realize, that with the Ministry prying into the affairs of the school, you will receive criticism for being so young, and having associations with myself, I am however a "old fool". Said Professor Dumbeldore with his eye's twinkling. "However I believe that you will be a strong asset to the school, you're hired." Professor Dumbeldore stood up calmly to shake the newly Professor Sgath's hand. "Oh Professor Dumbledore you don't know how much this job means!" said Professor Sgath said practically flying out her seat. "I shall be informing the rest of the staff and students of your presence here, in the Great Hall during breakfast tomorrow morning." Said Dumbeldore leaving his seat to walk Professor Sgath out of the door. 


	2. Chapter 1Frist Class

Chapter 1-First Class  
  
Professor Sgath was walking around the north tower, where the Divination class was held, anticipating the lessons she was ready to teach. 'I remember being here when way back when, never ever thought I would be teaching here', she thought. Her little orange cat swayed along her as she paced the cozy tower. In the Great Hall this morning, she thought she was accepted by the students as she would be at most schools, however there seemed to be a certain tenseness in the air, among the students and teachers. Through the tenseness in the atmosphere Professor Sgath found that she was genuinely warmly accepted by all her former teachers The young professor walked over to her desk to remind herself what houses she would be teaching first. On top of her timetable there was a mysterious piece of pink paper in the ugliest of pink. On the other side of the paper was a note that said in black scrawly ink  
  
Professor Sgath, you will have a Ministry examination  
  
In your first period class.  
Yours truly, Professor Delores Umbridge Professor Sgath sighed heavily. " Not even my first day here and I'm being tested by the Ministry," she thought grimly. Just as she turned around to face the door a few students walked into the class and took their seats. She nodded a small hello to them. Just as the first few students sat down the rest of the group came in and sat down. Seeing the size of the class and their eye's all looking to her with curiosity she felt a little weak in the knees. Back pacing into the desk she tripped a little and heard a few snickers from one side of the room. "Hello class, m-my name is Professor Sgath, as this is my first class I would like you all to please tell me your names," said the Professor sounding a little more timid that she meant to. "Ahhh.let's see, I'll start off over here with you" your name is.," said the professor gesturing over to a round-faced boy near the back. "Neville Longbottom" "Ron Weasly" "Pavarti Patil" "Harry Potter" At the mention of Harry Potter, Professor Sgath paused for a moment to look at him, half-smiling she said "oh yes I guess you are I should have recognized you as you came in." then she kind of trailed off. "Oh uh.please continue," said Professor Sgath quietly still looking at Harry. The entire class continued saying their names. Just as Professor Sgath was in mid- senate there came a most irritating noise in the room "Hem hem" The large toad woman came into the room without knocking. "Professor Sgath, I'm Professor Umbridge, I am-" "I know you left the memo on my desk" replied Professor Sgath in a trying- to-be-polite-even-though-you-interupted-what-I-was-goin-to-say-voice. "So sorry dear, but I will be observing how you conduct your lesson, purely for Ministry statistics. Said Professor Umbridge in a falsely sweet voice. "Just go on as if I weren't here" said Professor Umbridge. "As I was saying class, I would like to start off by discussing the various types of divination that there are" Professor Sgath said brightly. "How long have you been teaching?" questioned Professor Umbridge. "I taught at a small country school for witchcraft and wizardry for about a year, last year" replied Professor Sgath in the most acidy voice. After saying this Professor Sgath observed Professor Umbridge scrawled down some notes on a flashy pink clipboard. "As I was going to say, as you probably already know there are many types of divination and various types of people who have different gifts" said Professor Sgath trying to remain pleasant for her students. Professor Sgath continued with her lesson, but couldn't help but notice Professor Umbridge going around the students and talking to them. Professor Sgath paused for a moment and then said in a slightly icy voice, "With all due respect Professor Umbridge, but as it is my first day and a lesson is going on I would like for my students to hear what I have to say without any distractions." Completely aghast by what Professor Sgath said Professor Umbridge simply smiled and nodded and stood in one place, again writing down notes furiously on her clipboard. Professor Sgath looked back at the class and seeing their faces of utter happiness for what she had just done the young professor smiled in spite of herself. A few minutes later Professor Umbridge moved from where she was squatting and said in an overly sweet voice, " I am done the examination now dear, you will have your results in a matter of 10 days." Professor Sgath just nodded and gave a slight smile as Professor Umbridge left. "Well, uh, where was I, oh yes, I understand that this year you will be doing the OWL's." "I have reviewed your last professor's lesson plan and it looks as though you will be taking a look at Tarot, the practices and history." Said Professor Sgath, rather tentatively. The rest of the class went more smoothly as the actual practice with the tarot started. "Don't expect the cards to tell you exactly what the future holds in store for you, they are merely to assist in what might come to pass." Called Professor Sgath. "And remember the tarot might be easier for some people more than others, just interpret the cards as you feel the cards interpret for yourself or for you partner." "Oh, it looks as though class is going to be over soon, for homework tonight could you do one reading for yourself and one for another and record what has occurred in your readings, oh and remember I'm not expecting any of you to be experts, have fun, see you all tomorrow" Said Professor Sgath rather rushed. 


	3. Chapter 2Ministry Evaluation

Chapter 2-"Ministry Evaluation"  
  
Professor Sgath walked into the staff room, she appeared to have arrived early, and the only other teachers in there were Professor Sprout the herbalogy teacher, Professor McGonogal the transfiguration teacher and a heavily bruised Professor Hagrid the care of magical creatures teacher. They all turned to her as she walked into the room and smiled very brightly to the newest member of the Hogwarts teaching staff. "Don' you look diff'rent all grown up and all! "said Hagrid walking over to Professor Sgath. "My goodness, is that little Ava Sgath?" "Are you keeping up with your old herbalogy lessons?" said Professor Sprout taking Professor's hands and shaking them. "Oh my you do look all grownup indeed" Said Professor McGonogal smiling. "Yes I certainly have changed, it's so wonderful to see all of you again!" said Professor Sgath practically bouncing with happiness. "It also looks as though Hogwarts has changed since I've been gone," said Professor Sgath calming down. "Yeh well it's the Ministry o' Magic's doing that is" said Hargid aggressively. "How are you finding your lessons dear?" asked Professor McGonogal. "Well I just finished my first one for today, it went rather well, considering I had a little visit from the Ministry "evaluating my skills". " Professor Sgath said venomously. "Well good luck to yeh, the ol' bird put me on probation, dangerous creatures indeed" said Hargid loudly. "What houses did you have for your first lesson?" asked Professor Sprout trying to change the subject. "It was Griffindor and Huffelpuff." Professor Sgath. Just then Professor Umbridge came into the room and smiled so very sweetly it was almost sickening. "Don't stop speaking on my account." said Professor Umbridge in a false sweetness she didn't bother to hide. "No we just finished," said Professor McGonogal curtly not bothering either to hide the dislike she had for Professor Umbridge. Hagrid merely blushed and quietly whispered to Professor Sgath, "I'll send yeh an owl sometime to come an' hav' some tea." "Alright, sounds lovely Hagrid." whispered Professor Sgath and patted Hagrid on the hand. Hagrid patted Professor Sgath and nodded and Professor Sprout and Professor McGonogal and left the room swiftly not acknowledging the presence of Professor Umbridge. As Hagrid left the room became less cozy and welcoming and more tense and uncomfortable. An ackward silence crept over the room, and then all of a sudden Professor Sgath shot a quick look over in Professor Umbridge's direction. "Can I help you dear?" asked Professor Umbridge pleased with herself. "No sorry, Professor, just thought I heard something." Said Professor Sgath lying with all out discomfort in her body language. Professor Sgath shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I think I'll join Professor Sprout in the Great Hall, would any of you like to join me?" asked Professor Sgath. "Oh no, I think I'll just stay here, the quiet is rather nice I think." Smiled Professor Umbridge. "I'll join you in a minute Ava, I just have sort out these papers, you go on I'll meet you there." Said Professor McGonogal. Professor Sgath walked out of the staff room relieved not to be in there anymore with Professor Umbridge. 'It was like she was knew how much power she was influencing with the teachers' she thought again. All of a sudden it felt as though Professor Sgath walked straight through a freezer. She looked behind and saw that she walked right through Sir Nicolas. "Oh! I am so sorry please forgive me Sir Nicolas, I wasn't watching where I was going I had my mind some where else." "No harm done my dear, Ava I heard you were back at school, only teaching this time, welcome back." Exclaimed Sir Nicolas with a big smile across his face. "Yes I am, again sorry about walking through you." "I'm on my way to the Great Hall" " I would join you, however I'm leaving from there." "Well I'll see you later then Sir Nicolas." "Goodbye Ava." Sir Nicolas said and glided right through a wall.  
  
Hagrid had walked into the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermonie and walked over to them. Harry saw Hagrid coming and waved him over to the table. "Hi Hagird" said Ron, Harry, and Hermonie together. "Hello you lot, an' how did yeh's find your new Divination professor?" asked Hagrid. "She seemed less loony than Professor Twerlany, less likely to predict Harry's death this year." Said Ron grinning. Harry narrowed his eye's remembering the previous years she managed to predict his death. "Well she seemed to have an idea of what she was talking about, not just attempting to show off what skills she doesn't have" said Harry blandly. "She seems kind of young to be a Professor," said Hermonie questioningly. "Well she graduated out of Hogwarts a few years early on account o' her bein' above average, she reminds me a bit o' you Hermonie" said Hagrid. Hermonie became flushed in the face at hearing the comparison. "Well I wonder how Professor Umbridge will react to Dumbeldore decision without her or the Ministry's consultation?" Hermonie asked almost daringly. "You should have seen Professor Sgath today while Professor Umbridge was examining her, it was like seeing Professor McGonagal.only young." Ron said. "It was brilliant, I think I'm going to like Professor Sgath" piped in Dean Thomas. Harry took Hagrid aside as the other students were busy discussing other events that happened throughout the day. "Hagrid, Professor Sgath said that she should have recognized me.I should be used to it but it kind of got to me." Said Harry very quietly. "Well Harry, she was in school about the time your mum and dad were in Hogwarts, I sometimes recall her studin' in the library with Av..I mean Professor Sgath. Mind you Professor Sgath was a lot younger than your mum, they had some classes together." Said Hagrid. Harry just looked at him for a moment, "so your saying that Professor Sgath knew my mum?" "Yeh, I guess I am 'Arry" said Hagrid smiling. "Well I best be off now Harry, lot's to do, see you in class" said Hagrid brightly. Hagrid turned around and went up to the teacher's table to join Professor Flitwick. Hagrid left Harry at the Griffondor table half stunned. "Harry what is it?" asked Ron turning to face Harry. "Oh.uh..No, nothing just tired I guess.  
  
Professor Sgath walked into the Great Hall up to the teachers table. As she was walking up to the teachers table she passed Harry and the Griffondor table. She met eyes with Harry and he looked at her for a moment and then looked away.  
  
Precisely in a matter of 10 days Professor Sgath received her results from her Ministry evaluation, with her morning post, her handsome barn owl flew over her and dropped the ugly pink envelope on table and flew out the open window back to the owlery.  
  
Professor Sgath, I have made the decision to keep you with temporary  
probation  
  
As you demonstrated more knowledge about Divination than the former  
Divination's teacher, and as you have legitament proof of you Seerer heritage it proves that you are worth keeping on. However you did  
demonstrate that you have a rash attitude and disrespect for authority.  
Sincerely Professor Deloris Umbridge.  
  
Professor was a mixture of irritated and amused by her comments. As she looked up from the letter she saw Professor Umbridge smile in her over sweetened smile. Again to Professor Sgath displeasure Professor Umbridge walked up to Professor Sgath. "Ah so you received my notice Ava, I must remind you that the Ministry is going to start having a tighter hold on the running of Hogwarts, it would do you much good not show me such mannerism's in front of the students." Said Professor Umbridge with the over used sweetness gone and only a sly smile replaced it. All the amusement that Professor Sgath had felt left her and was replaced by a wave of anger. "Yes Professor, I have noticed much of the Ministry's influence on the school already." Professor Sgath said with all distaste in her voice. "I do hope that the students well fare will not be affected by the changes that are at hand." Professor Sgath said with all warning in her voice. With that Professor Umbridge smiled hesitantly and turned around and went to the other side of the table. Professor Flitwick who had over heard what had happened turned to Professor Sgath and said, "Professor your words were well chosen but please try not to get on her bad side, we need you influence here, what with you and your parents being involved with Dumbeldore and all." "I'll try, it was just difficult then, I had just gotten my results from her "evaluation" just now." Said Professor Sgath going slightly red in the face. 


	4. Chapter 3The Hut

Chapter 3-The Hut. During the last week before the Christmas holidays, the fifth year students started studding the crystal balls in Divinations class. "Ok class, these crystal balls are not meant to show you what your presents are, focus on small things like what next class will be like, you will just tire yourself out if you focus that far ahead." Called Professor Sgath. "Again if you don't see anything, it's not a problem, just as long as you know the basic steps in focusing, we will work on seeing something after the Christmas holiday." "As the holiday's are next week we will stop the lesson for today, just clear up your crystal balls and you are free to go to your common rooms." Said Professor Sgath smiling broadly. As all the students left Professor Sgath's barn owl, Alexander swooped into the divinations tower room and left a tiny bit of parchment on her desk. Professor Sgath slipped a knut into the owl's pocket and quick pet and the owl was off.  
  
Hello Ava, jus' inviting you to have some tea when you get the time  
  
Hagrid. Ava decided to go have tea with Hagrid after her class with the 6th year Slytheran and Hufflepuff's divination class. After a particularly exhausting class with the Slytheran and Hufflepuff's Ava made her way down to Hagrid's hut. It was a crisp day but the sun was shinning, and Hagrid had his chimney on, the smoke from the chimney was barley visible because of the brightness of the sun. When she got the door she heard Hagrid bustling around inside. Professor Sgath knocked on the door and Hagrid promptly opened the door. "Oh 'ello Ava come on in, jus' got a pot o' tea on." Said Hagrid. Ava walked into the shabby but comfortable cottage, remembering the musty smell of the animal pelts hanging from the ceiling. Ava sat down in the great big red chair in the corner. "So what are you planning for the Christmas holiday's?" asked Hagrid handing Ava her tea. "Well I suppose I'll stay here, Dumbledore also has me on call just incase he suspects anything from you-know-who" said Ava. "Les' jus hope nothing comes down to tha'" Hagrid said with worry in his eyes. "I know what you mean, I don't trust this Professor Umbridge, her ideals don't seem, to have the interest's of anyone in mind." Said Ava pensively. "Dumbeldore is also worried about Harry Potter, as are most of the other professor's, what with his past with you know who." Said Ava worriedly. "Oh speaking of 'Arry, jus' after yer fris' class with him, I told him that yeh knew his mum." Hagrid said changing the subject. Ava looked down at the floor and fiddled with her teacup. "I recognized him after he said his name during attendance, he definitely has the look of James, but his eyes are all Lilly's." Ava said nostalgically. "I miss Lilly, she was always a good friend to me, no matter the age difference." Ava said half smiling. "Yeh, she had a way of being nice to everyone." Hagrid said patting Ava's hand. "I spose' you know 'bout Sirius, said Hagrid with a sheepish grin on his face. "Ah, I knew that was coming." Laughed Ava. "Well yeh weren't that shy, 'bout it. Hav' yeh bin in contact with him at all?" "Briefly, just after Lilly and James.." And Ava trailed off. Ava looked downwards, and her eyes began to tear just remembering what happened that night Lilly and James were murdered. Hagrid handed Ava a hanker chief, and then there was a knock at the door. "Hagrid it's us." Called Hermonie. "Oh come on in, I hav' some tea all ready." Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked in, and stopped short to see Professor Sgath sitting in the squashy chair. "Hello Professor" said Ron and Harry. "Hello Ron, hello Harry, and you must be Hermonie, you have quite the reputation for academic's." Smiled Professor Sgath. Hermonie flushed, "thank you Professor." "I should go now, see you Hagrid, Happy Christmas, have a good holiday, Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Said Professor Sgath getting ready to leave. "Oh don't leave yet Professor, said Hermonie, you could maybe help us." Harry and Ron gave each other a side way's glance, knowing Hermonie's past relationship with the other Divinations teacher. "Oh, and how's that?" asked Professor Sgath. "Well, some of the other students and myself, have started.." Then Hermonie was cut short by a hard kick in the back of the shin's by Harry." "OW!" shouted Hermonie. "Oh sorry, I fell over" said Harry looking ackward. Harry gave Hermonie a sharp look. Hermonie got the message. "Well some of the students, mainly, myself have started sort of club about helping the house elves all over the Wizarding community." Hermonie continued lamely. Professor Sgath and Hagrid gave Hermonie a weird look. "I see," said Professor Sgath looking a little confused. "So, um, Hermonie how come you didn't take Divinations with the other Griffondor's?" asked Professor Sgath desperately trying to change the subject. "With all respect Professor the actual practice of divination seems useless if only certain people are able to use it effectively." Hermonie said shocked at the question. Professor Sgath smiled expectantly. "I used to think the same thing when I went to Hogwarts, that was until they found that I had the ability to see quite effectively into the future, I found that with study into the subject of divination anyone can achieve a form of seeing into the future." Harry was again stunned to hear that Professor Sgath went to Hogwarts. " Profess.." Began Harry, but Hermonie cut him off. "I see your point Professor but what is the use of teaching a class that only some students will achieve with?" continued Hermonie. "Well I find it's always useful to know the process of a subject no matter how one may excel at it. I also find that with practice with one or more tool's of divination one can find some success with seeing what is in store for them." Replied Professor Sgath. Hermonie paused for a moment and she appeared satisfied with Professor Sgath's reply. "It's like the meeting of the mind's" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded in awe of what was happening. It was like seeing Hermonie when she was a little older and Professor McGonagol when she was younger. Soon Professor Sgath left the cottage to go up to the tower where the divination lessons were held. It was just Harry, Ron, and Hermonie left in Hagrid's hut. A little after Professor Sgath left, it was time for Harry Ron and Hermonie to go as well. When Harry, Ron and Hermonie left the hut it was nighttime, the night sky was filled with stars and the moon was full lighting the way to the castle. "Professor Sgath seems more than just a divinations teacher, I mean she is not so whacked out as Professor Twerlany." Said Hermonie. Harry just nodded, he wondered whether she might know things about his mum and dad. He would have to get her alone to talk to her about though. Harry just had a thought, if Professor Sgath knew his mum then maybe Sirius knew her as well. "I have to talk to Sirius tonight," said Harry suddenly. "Why, Harry what's wrong? Asked Ron. Just as Harry was going to lie through his teeth his scar gave a sharp pain in his head that made him stagger. "Harry what is it? Is it your scar? Asked Hermonie franticly. "Yea, but it's gone now, I'm fine." Harry said. "Are you sure?" "Yes, positive." Answered Harry. "Let's just get back to the common room so we can contact Sirius." "Are you sure that's a good idea Harry, don't you remember what happened last time? Professor Umbridge almost caught you and Siri.I mean Snuffles." Warned Hermione. "I suppose your right, but I really need to speak with him." The three hurried into the castle it was dark and past their curfew. They ran down the hallway that led to the common room, luckily the fat lady wasn't asleep yet when they got to the common room passageway. When they got into the common room Fred and George were trying to sell more of their joke candy to a couple of third years. After Hermonie finished harassing Fred and George to stop what they were doing the three settled themselves in the chairs by the fireplace. The fire was still burning dimly, as Harry looked into the flames and winced as his scar began to sting. "Harry is it your scar again?" asked Ron. "Yea it's gone now. "I'm going to bed now, Harry promise me that you won't speak to Sirius tonight, it' only for your and Sirius own good." Whispered Hermonie. Harry frowned into the flames and then nodded, he did realize that speaking to Sirius would only get trouble from Umbridge. "Yea I think I'll go to bed as well, I'm kind of tired." Said Harry getting up from the chair and walking right past Hermonie and Ron, his scar was still stinging, but it felt as though it was going to pass. 


	5. Chapter 4The Morning After

Chapter 4-The Morning After. Professor Sgath felt as though she had just walked through a haze of thick green light when she woke up the next morning. It was still very early and very dark out when she woke up. Her sleep was thick and heavy, nothing from her dream made sense, everything felt wet and she couldn't see anything properly. As she got up from her low bed to get some tea, her owl Alexander flew into through the window and dropped an letter on to her desk and then perched himself on the chair.  
  
Ava, you must come quickly to visit Snuffles and myself the "festivities"  
have started you must come you will miss out on all the Christmas  
celebration.  
Dumbledore  
  
This was what she was waiting for Dumbeldore would not have sent a message like this, she had already received a Christmas greeting the other day from Dumbeldore in person. Ava looked grimly at Alexander, this wasn't good. Ava quickly got dressed and walked over to Alexander.  
  
'I'm not looking forward to this, how will I get there?' Alexander nipped at her arm and she knew what he ment. 'I don't know the way from here, you will have to show me Alexander.' Professor Sgath walked over to the open window; the air was crisp but not horribly cold, which was strange for an early December morning. She spread open her arms and closed her eyes, as she did this the skin on her arms became goose bumped and dark brown and white feather's grew from her skin, and her arms grew into graceful wings. The pinching of the feathers growing out of her skin made her cry out in pain, and as her feathers grew her arms and body began to shrink into a body of a hawk, her nose and mouth began to harden and come together and form a beak, her eyes became smaller and her vision increased she could see for miles. Her face and body grew feathers and her legs shrank and her feet became sharp talons. By the time she was complete her transformation she was standing with her tiny (for a hawk) body spread wings. Alexander was already out the window by they time she took flight. Professor Sgath only found out that she was an animagus in her second year of Auror studies; when she was studying the flight of a bird. She was so caught up in the flight that she only noticed she was almost half hawk when the pain of the feathers took place. The early morning cold bit the skin beneath the feathers; Ava also had some difficulty keeping up with Alexander, who often had to circle around to let Ava keep up. As the journey went on Ava began to get used to flying and she was going more swiftly as they entered London. 'I hope Dumbeldore is there I don't want to have stand out like a prat on the stoop weighting for the door to open.' She thought. Ava gave a commanding wail to let Alexander know that she recognized the area. Alexander circled around for a moment and then dove down towards a busy street and Ava followed. As she approached the house she noticed Dumbledore standing in what looked like a yard that had not been kept up for many years. Ava and Alexander circled around once over Dumbeldore and then landed on his out stretched arm. 'Let me take you inside, oh and again let me wish you a Happy Christmas.' Dumbeldore walked inside the shabby looking house, everyone on the street that was walking by did not seem to notice the oddly dressed man take a strange hawk and an owl into a run down house. When Dumbeldore got into the house Ava was free to change back into her human form. 'I trust you had a safe journey.' Ava looked around surprised to see that the insides did not match the outside of the house. 'Yes thank you sir" she let out an arm for Alexander to take. 'What is going on Dumbledore?' 'I'm afraid I have to leave quite suddenly but I'm sure that Sirius will gladly tell you what has happened' Dumbledore said smiling. Just as Dumeldore said that a tall dark haired handsome man walked into the corridor. "Have a very merry Christmas" and with that Dumbledore apparated from the corridor. After Dumbeldore left there was left an ackward silence between Ava and Sirius. Ava coughed breaking the silence. Ava looked darkly up at Sirius, 'Dumbledore said you would explain what was going on.' 'It appears that a snake that may have belonged to Volemort bit Mr. Weasly last night, we only found out because Harry Potter had seen what was happening in a dream he had, I'm afraid that it shook him up quite a bit. Harry and the other Weasly's are at Saint Mungo's right now, I'm expecting them back at any moment. 'Right then, I'll wait here until they come back.' Ava sat down on a bench near the door. Sirius turned to leave then turned back around, 'your not just going to sit there and wait are you? Please come and sit in the lounge.' 'No thank you I'm perfectly fine where I am.' Ava said tartly. 'Oh don't tell me you're still mad, that was so long ago, I was.being stupid, you have to know I'm sorry!' Sirius said half laughing. It seemed that as Sirius said that the petit Ava grew to the height of Sirius, her eyes burned with conviction. 'It's so easy for you to say sorry isn't? You have no idea what people like myself went through! You and James were such prat's for so many years; you picked on people younger than you or not as "cool" as yourselves just for a laugh. Of course I'm a little prickly towards you!' Just as Sirius was going to loose his temper the door opened and Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Hermonie, and the rest of the Weasly's came through the door. 'Ava?' 'Tonks!' Ava said turning around; 'It's so good to see you!' said Ava turning around to give Tonks a big hug. As Tonks and Ava hugged the twins, Ron, Harry and Hermonie looked at their divination teacher strangely. 'What is she doing here?' asked Ron to Harry. Harry just shook his head. 'How is he? Asked Sirius 'Oh he's just fine, he'll get threw it.' Mrs. Weasly said happily. 'Right now I think that everyone should get some sleep, we've had a long night' said Mrs. Weasly looking at the children. 'Right now kiddies, off to bed.'began Fred. 'Excuse me sir! You two as well! Off you go' Mrs. Weasly said pushing them all up the strairs. 'Ava let me introduce you to Mrs. Weasly.began Tonks. 'Oh Tonks thank you I'm already acquainted with Ava, her parents are in the Order as well, how are you doing dear? Mrs. Weasly said patting Ava's shoulder. 'Just fine thanks, a little over whelmed in what has just happened but glad to hear your husband is doing fine.' Ava said smiling. 'Will he be out in time fore Christmas?' 'Oh I'm afraid he'll be in there for Christmas but he will be out the following day.' 'That's wonderful to hear.' "Ava are you staying here for Christmas?" asked Mrs. Weasly 'Oh no, I'm just going to go back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the break.' 'No dear I insist that you stay here, there's more than enough room, I'm sure Sirius won't mind,' she said looking at Sirius, not waiting for the reply, 'of course you wouldn't mind, it's the holiday's' 'Are you sure that the children would be ok with that, I mean I'm their teacher?' 'Oh no, Ginny wrote me a letter a few day's after you became a member of the staff, saying you were wonderful' 'Well if it's not too much trouble I suppose I could arrange for some of my luggage to be sent down.' Ava said looking down blushing. Being invited to stay at Sirius's house was a little more that she thought she could handle. This would mean that she would have to moderately polite to him as long as she stayed in his home. Professor Sgath was ushered into the drawing room, and before she knew it a nice spot of tea was in her hands. 'I'm terribly sorry to bring down the mood, but I was wondering what exactly happened last night, no one actually filled me in on what happened.' Ava said leaning back in her chair. 'Well you know that Mr. Weasly is in hospital, because he was bitten by a very poisonous snake, he would have died if it weren't for Harry.' Tonk's said solemnly. 'Harry? How did he know, I'm sure he was no where near Mr. Weasly when it happened' 'Well it seems that you know who has managed to cross his mind with Harry's. This could be extremely dangerous if he doesn't take control of it.' Lupin said worriedly. 'There's only one thing that can be done to help him, I'm afraid for Harry's dislike Snape will have to teach him' Lupin said glancing at Sirius who was standing in the corner arms folded in utmost dislike to the suggestion. 'Surly you can find someone else, Ava, can't you do it? Sirius said facing Ava. Snape hates Harry, he'll do anything to make him miserable!' Sirius said loudly. 'Sirius, Dumbledore has already appointed Snape to teach Harry Occulamency.' Lupin said getting up from his seat. 'It's better that Snape do it, he is much more skilled at it than I am, it takes a lot out a person to do Occulemcy properly.' Ava said trying to back up Lupin. 'Everyone please quite down the children are upstairs sleeping you'll wake them, and Dumbeldore only wants members of the Order to know about Harry's training. Mrs. Weasly said in a harsh tone. Everyone just sit down, it's the holiday's let's not worry about any of this until the holidays are over. So until then, I suggest we make this place look more like Christmas.  
  
' Your right Molly, but I'm afraid Moody and I must leave, Ava, we'll see if we can manage to get your luggage while we're out.' Lupin said as he and Moody got up from their seats. 'Nice to see you again Ava' Lupin said smiling. Ava smiled back, and got up as Lupin and Moody left. 'Sirius, were do you keep your Christmas decorations? Mrs. Weasly asked getting up. Come on Tonks you can help me gather them up.' Soon Mrs. Weasly and Tonks came back with numerous boxes floating behind them.  
  
Two hours later Ron, Hermonie, Ginny and the twins came down stairs and were put to work attaching garlands and other decorations up around the house. Sirius conjured up a magnificent evergreen tree in the corner of the room across from the large fireplace. Mrs. Weasly was in the dining room decorating for the Christmas feast; Ron and Hermonie were in the drawing room putting up garlands and other do-dad's; the twins and Tonks were in the upper levels and Harry was still in his room sleeping off the pervious stressful night. Ava was in the lounge levitating decorations onto the high ceiling and Sirius was levitating the last of the non-tree burning candles in the tree. 'Ava, you're forgetting some decorations' Sirius said grinning slyly. 'Oh what would they be? Ava said turning around. When Ava turned around she saw Sirius closer than she thought he was. 'Mistletoe!' and with that Sirius grabbed Ava by the waist and planted a deep kiss on her and then he let her go and walked right out of the room, leaving Ava a mix between happiness and confusion. 'Damn!' she muttered to herself.  
  
'Ron why do you think that Professor Sgath is here? Asked Hemonie. 'I'll tell you why she's here, she's part of the Order of the Phoenix, both her and her parents' George said walking down the stairs towards Ron and Hermonie. 'While you perfects were sleeping Fred and me were listening in with the extendable ears.' 'That's not all we heard.or saw' said Fred surpessing a laugh. 'What are you talking about?' Hermonie said narrowing her eye's at them. 'Well it appears that our self imposed shut in used to know our dear Professor in school, and well needless to say Sirius wasn't exactly kind to her. Right now he's kicking himself, because Professor Ava Sgath is rather. more.attractive than she used to be. 'What are you getting at Fred?' Ron said straightening up. 'All in good time my boy all in good time. Well we were in the hallway when we heard some voices in the lounge, we thought maybe they were talking about Order business, but we were unfourtuatly wrong about that. Instead we saw some interesting gossip; Sirius pulled the old mistletoe trick and planted a kiss right on Professor Sgath!' Both Ron and Hermonie were left completely stunned at hearing this. Teachers were supposed to be people without a social life, having one that a teacher had one out side of school was somewhat disturbing. 'Well.she is human, and so is Sirius.'began Hermonie. 'Wait until Harry hears this! Exclaimed Ron. Let's go wake him, he's been in bed all day.'  
  
At supper that night they feasted on everything, it was sort of a celebration of Mr. Weasly being safe and getting well. Half way through supper Lupin, Moody and Muduguns apparated into the dining room with Professor Sgath's belongings and Alexander with them. 'Oh thank you so much for bringing my luggage for me.' Ava said getting up to collect her belongings. 'Ava I don't believe you have a room yet. Sirius said grinning and getting up from his seat. Ron, Harry, Hermonie, Ginny and the twins had to surpress their smiles at hearing Sirius being so obliging to help out Professor Sgath. 'Allow me to show you to your room' Sirius said levitating Professor Sgath's luggage. Ava reluctantly got up from her seat and followed Sirius through the dinning room and up the stairs. Sirius stopped suddenly at a large door, he pushed the door open and in side was a large bed. Ava was still standing in the doorway when Sirius turned around. 'This way please Miss. Ava, Sirius said presenting the room to Professor Sgath in a mock bellboy pose. There are draws and closets where you can put your belongings, and as you can see the wrecking crew has made the room festive.' Sirius said cocking an eyebrow. The room was filled with garlands and tinsel strewn every which way. Other than the obscure decorations the room was quite grand. The bed was large and made out of rose wood; all of the furniture in the room was made of rose wood. 'Thank you Sirius.for letting me stay here.' Ava said quietly and tightening up. 'Your welcome, either way I didn't have much of a choice did I?' As he said that he walked right out the room back to the dinning room, leaving Ava to collect her things together. 'Fine give me the cold should after what you did this afternoon, just like school, why did I think you had changed!' Ava thought furiously. Ava started putting her luggage in various cupboards and drawers rather violently with a grin on her face, looking back at the door hoping to see Sirius there, instead she only saw Kreature his house elf sneak by. 


	6. Chapter 5Up in a Tree

Chapter 5-Up in a tree  
  
Later on in the lounge Sirius and Lupin were playing a game of wizard's chess in the corner of the room with Ron and Harry watching them. Tonks was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasly and Ginny with the clean up. Moody was sitting in a large red chair scanning the room with his magical eye. Ava was reading, a number of books at the same time while sneaking looks at Sirius. (Much like she did when she was in the Hogwarts common room) Hermonie was reading only one book on the couch beside Professor Sgath sneaking looks at the books she was reading, and the twins were doing god knows what in their rooms. 'I'm going to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasly and to bring Bill back here.' Mrs. Weasly said walking into the lounge. 'Can I come to mum? Ron and Ginny asked 'All of you can go tomorrow, but not right now' Mrs. Weasly said smiling at her children. 'I best go with you Molly, the air is shifty with "you know who" about.' Moody said getting up from his chair and taking a swig from his hip flask. As soon as Mrs. Weasly got her long purple cashmere coat; Mrs. Weasly and Mad Eye Moody left for St. Mungo's. As soon as the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place's shut it was just as quickly opened and Mrs. Weasly popped back in. 'Now children I trust that by the time I get back you should all be in bed for hours since I left,' with that she apparated out of Grimmauld Place. Hearing this made Sirius grin and roll his eyes.  
  
The next few days were filled with Christmas pranks pulled by the twins; even Mrs. Weasly laughed at their antics, she didn't have the heart or the energy to get angry with them. Ava even started warming up to Sirius's attempts to be nice and to also show that he was sorry for past discretions. Two day's before Christmas, Ava, Tonks, Ginny, and Hermonie decided to go out to Diagon Ally to find something for everyone in the house and for Mr. Weasly for when everyone (but Sirius) visited him on Christmas day.  
  
Sirius and Lupin were in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. Sirius was humming various Christmas songs all melded together in one giant mess of Christmas melodies. 'What are you so up beat about? Lupin said turning to Sirius. Oh, never mind I think I know, its Ava isn't? Lupin said hitting Sirius with his wand. Don't go playing with her like you did when we were in school, she's a nice girl, she doesn't and didn't deserve that.' Lupin finished 'So what if it is, and if I do, I'm not the same person I was, and frankly I don't think it's any of your business!' Sirius said gruffly then began to blush. They both didn't speak for sometime, they both just had really dumb looks on their faces. 'Remus could you do me a favor?' Sirius said seriously. 'Why should I do a favor for you? I have nothing to do with your business' Lupin said dully. 'No really Remus, I need your help I would do it myself, but as you can see I'm not allowed out of here.' Sirius said with all distaste in not being able to do things for himself and having others do things for him. 'You must be serious, you're calling me by my first name.' Lupin said sarcastically. Sirius gave Lupin a quick thwack to the head. 'I need you to go out tomorrow and get something. for Ava, something.that I would get her, Sirius said hiding from Lupin "oh really" face, and nothing trashy, she thinks I'm a wanker already, and I don't want her thinking I'm more of one.' Sirius said regretfully and then he sprayed water at Lupin from his wand. Then a soaking Lupin pointed his wand at Sirius and did the binding spell on him. 'Patrificus totalius!' shouted Lupin and then proceeded to shoot vast amounts of water at him "Aquaticus!" and then by the time the dishes were done there was more of a mess than a clean up. At the sound of the ruckus in the kitchen Moody, Molly, and Kingsley ran into the kitchen. 'What is going on here!? Roared Mrs. Weasly, I might have suspected such behavior from Sirius, but Remus? 'Sorry, Molly' 'Sorry, Molly.' They both said rather sheepishly. 'Clean this up immediately!' yelled Mrs. Weasly 'Well I think Molly covered it all' said Moody his hands in his pockets as he stalked out of the room with Kingsley stifling laugher behind him. With a loud POP the twins Fred and Greoge aparated into the kitchen almost slipping on the water as the landed. 'What was going on here?' Fred asked dully. 'Never mind we already know' George added, and they walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.  
  
It was Christmas morning and the loud hooting of her owl waked Ava up, Alexander flew into the room hooted quite loudly and dropped a letter on to her bed.  
  
Ava wake up and come down stairs! Happy Christmas!  
Tonks.  
  
Ava got her lavender robe and warped it around her and apparated down stairs. She landed in the doorway of the lounge to find everyone there and to her surprise Mr. Weasly was there too. Apparently Mrs. Weasly, Bill, and the children went early in the morning to visit him and he was already to come back to Grimmauld Place to celebrate Christmas there. 'I haven't slept to late have I?' asked Ava. 'No Professor, your just in time' Said Ron happily. 'Happy Christmas everyone!' Ava said smiling. 'Ava have you been introduced to Mr. Weasly?' Remus asked. 'Why yes I have, thank you though' 'Mr. Weasly how are you doing?' asked Ava 'I'm doing much better thank you, I'm very glad to be out of the hospital.' Answered Mr. Weasly said smiling. Everyone was in good spirit's gathered around the tree opening their gifts and stockings. 'Oh Ava this is lovely!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasly holding up a tightly woven lavender and black shawl. 'I'm glad you like it, I found it in a lovely little shop the Muggle world, it was hand made by the woman I bought if from.' Said Ava. Ava opened a dark green package to find a deerskin bound book with red and black embroidery on the cover. She opened the book to find a loosely scrawled note on the creamy pages.  
  
Ava, I know I have been a real wanker in the past, but please accept this  
invitation to have a private dinner with me later on in the holidays.  
Sirius.  
  
She noticed as she looked up that Sirius was watching her as she opened the gift. Ava looked at Sirius and smiled and nodded at his request. Ava thought miserably after getting remembering what she got Sirius, a box of "The Golden Cauldron" chocolates, and a book he would never read. 'I'll have to do something about, this gift was so thoughtful' she thought. 


	7. Chapter 6The Dinner

NOTE: this chapter kind blows goats because I stopped at one point and lost where I was.  
  
Chapter 6-The Dinner  
  
Christmas had been over for two day's now and Sirius sent a message to Ava that there dinner would be held that night while most of the guest's in Grimmuald Place were out and about.  
  
'Tonks, I need help, I haven't a clue what to wear, Ava said flitting around her room, randomly drawers and doors looking for something, anything that would be suiting for that evening  
  
'Your acting as if you've never been on a date before..you have been on a date.right?' Tonks said with a worried look shoving apple slices in her mouth.  
  
'Of course I have been, but you don't understand, this one is with Sirius!'  
  
'Yes, I know it's with Sirius! Ok, the first thing you must know when picking something out.is the dinner casual or not.' Tonks said looking through clothing that had been strewn though the bed and the floor.  
  
'Um, I think that it's semi.wait I have just the thing.wait here I'll be back.' With that Tonks apparated out the room. Within seconds Tonks popped back in the room carrying a black dress.  
  
'Here try this on, it doesn't fit me anyway, you're a petite it'll fit you perfectly. Here try it on.' Tonks handed the dress to Ava and shoved her in the dressing room. Ava came out and the dress fit her perfectly, it was a black boat neck with a crochet sleeve. It was an a-line with a light frill at the bottom of the dress.  
  
'Ava that looks amazing on you! Sirius is going to jump out of his skin when he sees you in that!'  
  
'Damn!' Ava yelled  
  
'What? What's wrong? Tonks said checking the seams of the dress. The witch who sold it to me said she put an anti-seam ripping charm on it'  
  
'No, no the dress is fine it's perfect actually.I just forgot to get something for Siris, did you see what he got me for Christmas?'  
  
'Well there's still time you've got.what? Half an hour left?  
  
'Right then, I'm off.' With that Ava apparated to Diagon Ally. Within seconds Ava was back. 'Right, I should change, it's terribly cold out' Ava grabbed her jacket and apparated back to Diagon Alley.  
  
Ava was walking down Diagon Alley the bitter cold was blowing up her dress, and she kept slipping on the cobblestones that lined the street.  
  
'Damn, what does Sirius like.probably something.manly...' she thought dumbly. 'Where the hell am I going to find something like that.and why the hell did I call it manly, damnit stop talking to yourself!'  
  
Ava walked into "Magical Stitch" to see what they had there, when she walked into the store she was greeted by a posh looking witch with black hair tied tightly in a bun with a full length form fitted black dress. The skinny witch greeted Ava with a pinched smile, 'Can I help you, is there anything in particular that you are looking for?'  
  
'No I'm just browsing thanks' Ava hated getting help from people who looked at her like she was fifteen years old.  
  
Ava spotted a lovely black knit sweater in the corner of the room; it was perfect, simple yet not saying too much. She walked over to the sweater and the first one she picked up she got such a good feeling from it that she ignored the price tag. (50 gallons!)  
  
'I'll take this. Ava said getting the attention of the sales clerk. She pulled out her red sachet of money, and she had the right amount. (Luckily)  
  
'This sweater is very lovely, is it for your boyfriend? Last minute Christmas gift perhaps' the sales lady said smiling a surprisingly pretty smile.  
  
'Oh no.um just a friend right now' Ava was surprised at her forthright answering the woman's question.  
  
Ava walked out of the store and apparated back to her room at Grimmauld Place. The room was so warm and cozy as the fire that was lit was still crackling strongly. She went to look in the mirror that was attached to the large rose wood dresser. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold and her hair was messed up but other than that her dress was still in good condition.  
  
Five minutes later Ava was wrapping up the black sweater in lavender paper and doing last minute adjustments before going to join Sirius downstairs. She could hear the last remnant of the houseguest's leaving the house. As far as she knew the only people that were staying in was Harry, Hermonie and Ron, but they were lightly threatened by Mrs. Weasly not to go into the dinning room. Flutterby's were flitting around Ava's insides making her feel all-queasy. Ava apparated down to the dinning room to find that Sirius was already their making final little adjustments, by lighting candles and fixing the slanted picture frame. Sirius turned around and the sound of the 'pop' noise.  
  
'Ava..you, look, uh, you look fantastic! Sirius said trying to be suave.  
  
'Thank you, you look nice as well' Ava said blushing, never had all her time that Sirius had known her had he said that she looked fantastic. There was a moment of silent awkwardness between them before Ava noticed that she had his present for him in her hand.  
  
'I got you this to make up for the crummy Christmas present, because what you got me was amazing and what I got you.well really, wasn't appropriate.' Ava had to catch her breath before she could continue.  
  
'Non-sense I loved the book, and the chocolates were good.'  
  
'You liked the book?! But it was all about the giant wars with the werewolves in 1098, and from what I remember, you didn't like Wizarding history.'  
  
'That's true, but.um, it was an interesting perspective on the wars.' Sirius said making a fantastic save.  
  
'Right.' Ava said nodding accepting the false but charming response.  
  
Ava handed the lavender wrapped present to Sirius. Sirius took the present and laid it down on the table to unwrap it. Sirius opened the gift and held the black sweater in front of him smiling.  
  
'Ava, I love it, it's wonderful, I haven't had a new sweater since.well.Azkaban.' He said smiling and then it grew into a frown at the memories of what it was like in Azkaban.  
  
'You really like it? I mean your not just being polite..'  
  
'No, I really like it' Sirius said smiling and walking over to Ava. In moments Sirius gave Ava a big bear hug. Anyone who walked in on this would have been astonished at the size difference. Sirius who was much larger than Ava looked as though he was crushing her but instead it was comfortable, and although she had grown since their day's in Hogwarts the same proportions applied. Sirius was still tall and strapping and Ava was still short and petit.  
  
'Please sit down' Sirius said stepping back from Ava. Sirius walked over to the place settings and pulled out a seat for Ava.  
  
Ava walked over to the seat that Sirius had pulled out for her, her knee's almost gave out on her walking to the place set for her, she almost fell down but she caught herself on the large table. 'Damn shoes' Ava muttered. Ava sat down in the chair, it seemed bigger tonight. When Sirius sat down he snapped his fingers and their goblets were filled with pumpkin juice, and their plates were filled with finely seasoned boneless chicken and a small course of vegetable soup. 'Everything is lovely Sirius, did you make everything yourself?'  
  
Sirius smiled, 'well. not all by myself I had some help from Mrs. Weasley and Remus. Remus is surprisingly a good cook..'  
  
'This sort of reminds me of the dinner's we had in Hogwarts.the food was always really good.I never had real meals when I was at home.' Ava said struggling not to let the conversation die.  
  
'I always had very structured meals, we had to dress up for every meal of the day, Sirius said bitterly remembering the strict up bringing. But later when I moved in with James, it was much more lax, everything was great then.'  
  
'My parents were always very busy with their work, they rarely ate with me, but when they did it was always special.'  
  
'Your parents were Auour's right? Sirius asked.  
  
'Yes they were. I mean they still are.'  
  
'Right then that's who I saw at the meetings, you really look like your mum. Remus told me that you are an Auour, how did you get into teaching? Asked Sirius.  
  
'I am, sort of, I didn't continue on with the actual career after the training because I wanted to try teaching school for magical studies. I've always wanted to do both, technically I can, if I teach defense against the dark arts.unfortunately I cant here Hogwarts, but I did at the other school I taught at.'  
  
'Oh then how did you land the job teaching Divinations?'  
  
'I'm sure that you know that Professor Twerlany was fired, well Professor Dumbeldore took me on, I guess he remembered about my dad and me..' Ava said blushing  
  
'What about your dad and you?'  
  
'What you..you don't know? I would have thought that you would have known.'  
  
'Oh well both of us are seerers.' Ava said quietly. It's odd to talk about. I've always found divination to be useful, I don't know, I've always been able to use it effectively.'  
  
'Yea, I remember you were really good at it, James and me used to think it was because you were just smart, Sirius said with a odd look on his face. Well of course you are smart.now I just know why.'  
  
'I never used my ability for my studies.' Ava said defensively.  
  
'No no I didn't mean that, I just meant why you were so good at divination class' Sirius said panicking.  
  
'Oh. Well you and James always did well at your studies.' Ava said lightening up.  
  
'Well we did alright, but divinations was just one of those classes where if you didn't know what you were doing you were screwed.'  
  
'Well like I tell my students, it doesn't matter at first just as long as you understand how the process of it, then concentrate and hopefully it will come to you. I think that when the Ministry made the criteria for the divination class they should have focussed on like crystal gazing, not necessarily seeing something, but the actual process and idea behind it.'  
  
'Well with what the Ministry is doing lately.don't count on it caring to much about anything as long as it's reputation is safe.' Sirius said with jaw clenched.  
  
'So, I.I didn't know that you were an animagus.when did you know that you were one? Ava said trying to loosen the subject.  
  
Sirius's face unclenched, 'Well I'm not naturally, it happened when we discovered that Remus.was a werewolf. It was Wormtail and me James, we all learned so that we could keep Remus company while he was.having a difficult situation, every couple of months.' Sirius smiled remembering the day's when he was allowed out of the house to be free and run around. He couldn't even do that in his dog form now that the Ministry found out about his animagus form.  
  
Ava laughed, 'So all four of you are unidentified animaguses?!'  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly, 'Well yes I guess you could see it that way, but at the time we saw it as helping a friend in need'  
  
After eating their dinner Sirius again snapped his fingers and two cheesecakes appeared in front of both of them.  
  
'Oh Sirius this looks wonderful.'Ava started.  
  
'I didn't make, you can thank Mrs. Weasley, I should mention that she should go into business making food, she really is wonderful.' Sirius said excitedly.  
  
They soon finished their cakes and they talked idly about old times, as Sirius couldn't talk about much of what he had done because he was locked in Azkaban prison, but he did listen attentively to what Ava had done.  
  
Upstairs Harry, Ron and Hermonie were getting restless at being confined the entire night in their rooms. 'What do you suppose we aren't allowed to hear or see other than what we already don't know?' Complained Ron.  
  
'Ron, think your mum doesn't know that we know what is going on between Ava and Sirius.' Hermonie said smiling.  
  
'Your right, but how much longer, I'm hungry, I wish that Fred or George were here, so they could apparate some food up here!'  
  
'I wonder what is going on down there, it would be interesting to actually know what is happening.' Hermonie said with a look on her face that made Ron and Harry nervous.  
  
'What are you thinking Hermonie, you have that look on your face, the scary one like you have a plan, Ron said nervously. Because if your thinking that we should leave the room your crazy, I really don't want to think about what mum would do if she found out.'  
  
Harry walked over to the shelf were two long pieces of flesh colored string were lying down. He turned around, 'what about these? Harry asked a smirk growing on his face. Ron turned to Harry with a mix of intrigue and terror in his eyes. 'Harry no, if my mum finds out we disturbed them she'll kill me!'  
  
Harry handed a long piece of the extendable ears to Hermonie. Hermonie looked at it for a moment before taking it as if deciding if Ron was right or not.  
  
'It's ok Ron, Hermonie said putting a hand on Ron shoulder, sympathetically, we'll go on without you, Harry and I will tell you everything when we get back.' Hermonie brushed past Ron to go down the stairs with Harry.  
  
'Ok, fine, I'll go.but we have to be careful!' Ron said catching up to Harry and Hermonie waiting for him on the top of the staircase.  
  
'I knew that would work' Hermonie said grinning.  
  
They had to be careful when walking down the stairs because of the creaking every second step. Once they got to the bottom of the stair they had to get past Sirius's mother without waking her up. Which was difficult because they couldn't use any light to guide them so one of the three would trip and then they would have to stop moving before they began their voyage to the kitchen. Once they got to the kitchen Harry went up to the door where the dinner date between Professor Sgath and Sirius was. Harry motioned for Hermonie and Ron to join him at the door. They put the extendable ears next to the door. Just as they were about to hear the conversation between Professor Sgath and Sirius a loud crack came from in the hall.  
  
'Damn it's my mum she's back!' Ron said with fear in his eyes. As Ron began circling and scrambling to the door Professor Snape walked in. As Snape walked into the kitchen he stopped and smiled at the sight of Ron, Harry, and Hermonie.  
  
'Sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm not your mother, said Snape peering Ron with a twisted smile on his face. No, I'm afraid that you will find that I am here on Order business, might you show me where Sirius is?'  
  
All of the children were surprised that Snape was almost pleasant. This pleasantness worried Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Harry looked sternly at Professor Snape and pointed to the door leading to the dinning room.  
  
Snape nodded at Harry and walked past them into the dinning room. When Snape walked into the dinning room he was faced with Sirius and his colleague, Professor Ava Sgath, dancing quite closely together.  
  
'Ahem' Snape coughed not bothering to hide the falseness of his cough.  
  
Ava looked up from Sirius and jumped back from Sirius's hold.  
  
'Professor! I. we.I mean, we weren't expecting you.Ava started.  
  
'What are you doing here, Serverus?' demanded Sirius.  
  
Snape stepped back and smirked, 'Please forgive me, Sirius, I didn't realize that you had buiness that you were attending to. Snape said sarcastically. Unfortunately I'm here on Dumbledore's orders, I have something to discuss with you.and Harry Potter.' Snape said turning to acknowledge Harry in the doorway.  
  
Sirius and Ava both move so that they were facing the door. Ava blushed at being noticed by her students and Sirius grunted and glared at Harry and the others. 


	8. Chapter 7 Snape's Message

Chapter 7-Snape's message  
  
'Harry, Ron, Hermonie, if you will be so kind leave.now.' Sirius said sternly.  
  
'No not young Mr. Potter, Sirius, I'm afraid that this message I am to deliver is intended for him, but the other two will have to leave.' Snape said looking at Ron and Hermonie like they were bat dung.  
  
At hearing his name Harry became worried, and looked at Ron and Hermonie but they were already leaving for their rooms. Suddenly the dinning room became to hot for Harry.  
  
'What is this about Serverus? I was having an important..meeting.' Sirius said trying not to blush.  
  
'Indeed.' Snape rolled his eye's at the pathetic response. Snape sometimes questioned Sirius's intelligence but that excuse was pathetic even for him.  
  
Snape walked around the dinning room, it looked as though Snape had just stepped in something disgusting. 'Well, it appears that after hearing about Mr. Potter's association in adding Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore believes that it is better that Mr. Potter take up Occulemency sooner rather than later, and I will be teaching it to him after the Christmas break, instead of the noted time.'  
  
'Isn't there someone else who can teach Harry?' Sirius demanded loudly.  
  
'Do you have a problem with me teaching Harry, Sirius?  
  
'Yes, as a matter of fact I do!'  
  
'Well I'll have you know that it is not exactly my pleasure to teach him either, having one class with him is enough but having to see him twice on a daily basis is nauseating.'  
  
'Well seeing you isn't fun either' muttered Harry.  
  
'Mr. Potter if you wish to say something, at least have the dignity to say it clearly.' Snape said icily.  
  
'Gentlemen! Please let's get back on topic!' Ava said getting in between Sirius and Professor Snape who were getting uncomfortably close.  
  
'Ava, couldn't you teach Occulemency to Harry?' Sirius said his voice going a little tenderer. At the thought of Professor Sgath teaching him Occulemency Harry's face brightened up.  
  
'I'm afraid that Professor Snape is far more skilled than I am in Occulmency, I would however if Dumbeldore asked me to but Professor Snape really is much better.'  
  
Sirius's face went slightly grim at Ava's response, 'I understand.'  
  
Sirius turned to Professor Snape. ' Snape don't you cause any problems for Harry, because if you do.'  
  
'Sirius.please control yourself.' Ava said pushing Sirius away from Professor Snape.  
  
'Sirius I don't really see how you can find out, you can rarely if ever do anything real for the Order, you did offer your.humble abode, but what have you done since that?'  
  
Both Harry and Ava could see Sirius's eye's burn with the idea of ripping Serverus's head off. They both quickly stood in front of Sirius to stop him from doing something rash.  
  
'Serverus, perhaps you better leave before things get out of hand.' Ava said looking at Professor Snape with pleading in her eyes.  
  
'Very well Ava' Professor Snape apparated back to the school.  
  
Professor Sgath turned to Harry, 'Harry I think that you should go up stairs, I'll calm Sirius down.'  
  
'I think your right Professor..and sorry about.well.you know.' Harry said blushing  
  
'I know, it's alright' Professor said smiling.  
  
Ava walked over to the corner where Sirius was standing. 


End file.
